1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flexible mud flap bracket bolted to a truck, tractor, or trailer frame adjacent the wheels thereof and supports a mud flap therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a requirement of most motor vehicle codes that trucks, tractors, and trailers be provided with mud flaps to restrict the rearward travel of mud, stones and other debris that is thrown up by the wheels of the vehicle.
The debris is thrown from the wheels with great force, requiring that the mud flaps and their supports be sturdy, and space limitation requires that the brackets be as unobtrusive as is practicable and capable of mounting in different positions for different vehicles. The outer side portions of the flaps and the outer ends of the brackets are subjected to particular abuse from debris and also from contact with loading docks and other hazards with the result that the flaps and brackets are often torn off on the outer edges resulting in loss of effectiveness and consequent repair expense.
Various brackets and mud flaps have been proposed none of which has provided a satisfactory solution to these problems.
The U.S. Patent to Menzer, No. 3,237,963, illustrates a mud flap of composite construction which includes at least one fiberglass sheet which is suspended from a rigid bracket mounted to and extending along a portion of the vehicle body, and which suffers from the shortcomings referred to above.
The U.S. Patent to Ambli, No. 3,244,432, shows a mud flap frame which includes a length of wire that is mounted to the vehicle body at the same points as the flap, and extends along, down and around the flap. The Ambli structure is susceptible to breakage, does not provide a flexible outer flap portion as desired and suffers from the shortcomings referred to above.
The U.S. Patent to Sogoian, No. 3,333,868, illustrates a mud flap support that includes a rigid bracket fastened to and extending along a portion of the vehicle frame with a flap engaged by spring clips from the bracket and supported by cables. The Sogoian structure does not provide the deformable outer end desired, requires attachment directly to the vehicle frame and suffers from the shortcomings referred to above.
The U.S. Patent to Ochs, No. 3,473,825, illustrates a wheel flap which is made up of spaced plate-like members that are attached to the vehicle frame, extend down with a cross bracket mounted thereto, a mud flap is bolted to the spaced members and the cross bracket permitting vertical adjustment of the flap from the road surface. The flap is described as made of flexible material. The Ochs structure does not provide adequate support to the mud flap, requires the members to be mounted to and extend along the vehicle frame and suffers from the shortcomings referred to above.
The U.S. Patent to Kelly, No. 3,830,520, illustrates a combined mud flap and stabilizer which includes a mud flap secured to and extending along a portion of the frame of the vehicle with a U-shaped stabilizer engaged therewith of flexible U-shaped stranded steel cable. The Kelly structure requires mounting to the vehicle frame which restricts the location of the flaps and does not provide flexibility of the outer portion of the flap as well as suffering from the shortcomings referred to above.
The bracket of my invention can be used with conventional mud flaps, can be mounted in a variety of locations and does not suffer from the shortcomings of the previously available structures.